1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to folding, collapsible structures, and more particularly relates to a collapsible, field shelter structure having an elevated canopy.
2. Description of Related Art
Temporary shelters that can be easily transported and rapidly set up at emergency sites can be particularly useful in providing temporary care and housing. Such shelters can also be useful for non-emergency outdoor gatherings, such as for temporary military posts, field trips, and the like. One such quickly erectable, collapsible shelter having a framework of X-shaped linkages, telescoping legs, and a canopy covering the framework is described in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,656. The legs of that shelter are capable of telescoping to about twice their stowed length, and the framework of X-shaped truss pairs is capable of horizontal extension between the legs to support a canopy. The framework can be constructed of lightweight material, and the telescoping legs can be extended to raise the framework of the shelter. However, the height of the canopy is limited to the extended length of the legs, and the canopy is essentially flat, allowing for collection of precipitation and debris on top of the canopy, which can promote leaks and tears in the canopy. In addition, the size and stability of the shelter is generally limited by the strength of the framework.
It would be desirable to provide an improved collapsible shelter with a support framework for the canopy that rises above the supporting legs, to provide for more headroom within the structure, and to allow for a reduction in the size and weight of the legs and framework required to achieve an adequate height of the canopy, and to shed precipitation and debris from the top of the shelter. The present invention meets these and other needs.
Briefly, and in general terms, the present invention provides for a collapsible shelter with an improved canopy peak support assembly that raises the shelter canopy above the top of the legs to provide increased headroom, strength and stability.
The invention accordingly provides for an erectable, collapsible shelter having a collapsed configuration and an extended configuration. The shelter comprises a canopy having at least three sides and three corners, a leg assembly having at least three legs supporting the canopy, the legs having an upper end and a lower end, and a perimeter truss linkage assembly having a plurality of perimeter truss pairs of link members connected to the leg assembly. The legs preferably have telescoping upper and lower sections with lower section for engagement with ground, and a slider member slidably mounted to the upper section of each of the legs.
Each of the perimeter truss pairs preferably includes first and second link members pivotally connected together in a scissors configuration, the first and second link members having inner and outer ends, the outer end of each the first link member connected to the upper end of one of the legs, and the outer end of each second link slidably connected to the leg. A canopy peak support assembly is provided that is movable between a raised position and a lowered position, with the canopy peak support assembly supporting the canopy above the top of the leg assembly in the raised position.
In a presently preferred embodiment, the canopy peak support assembly comprises a plurality of telescoping pole members having first and second ends, the first ends of the telescoping pole members being pivotally connected together, and the second ends of the telescoping pole members being pivotally connected to the leg assembly such that the telescoping pole members can moved between a downwardly directed position and an upwardly directed position supporting the canopy. The first ends of the telescoping pole members are typically pivotally connected together by a bracket member adapted for supporting the canopy.
In a preferred aspect of the invention, the telescoping pole members comprise hollow first and second telescoping sections, the first telescoping section slidably disposed within the second telescoping section and having a distal end for supporting the canopy and a proximal end, the second telescoping section having a spring loaded detent pin and an aperture for receiving the spring loaded detent pin, the first telescoping section having a corresponding medially located aperture located medially of the proximal end for receiving the spring loaded detent pin, whereby when the apertures of the first and second telescoping sections are aligned, the first and second telescoping sections are locked together by the detent pin.
In another presently preferred aspect of the invention, the first telescoping section has a weighted internal stop member slidably disposed within the first telescoping section for movement between a first position blocking the detent pin when the first telescoping section is below the second telescoping section and a second position not blocking the detent pin when the first telescoping section is above the second telescoping section. The weighted internal stop member is preferably retained in the first telescoping section between first and second stop members disposed within the first telescoping section. In another presently preferred aspect, the first telescoping section has a second, proximal aperture for receiving the spring loaded detent pin proximal to the medially located aperture, and a ramped channel for receiving the detent pin, the ramped channel extending from and becoming shallower distally from the second aperture, such that when the detent pin is received in the second aperture, the detent pin locks the first and second telescoping sections from being disengaged, and the detent pin can slide distally from the second aperture along the channel.
These and other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, which illustrate by way of example the features of the invention.